


Shower Sex

by ankostone



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9154585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankostone/pseuds/ankostone
Summary: Lukas and Berwald have sex in the shower





	

Berwald kissed down Lukas’s neck as they stood in the shower, water raining down on them from the spout. Their own little oasis as Berwald’s hands worked their way down Lukas’s slick body. The smaller one was leaned back against Berwald, He leaned his head on the other, his own hands trying to actually do what they were supposed to be doing, but all it did was make it more of a soapy mess for Berwald to manipulate and use to his advantage as he closed his eyes, water pouring down his face. 

 

“I actually want to wash, you dope.” Lukas commented though he made no effort to force the other away. The taller one hummed in response, but he was hardly paying attention to that. How could he resist such temptations?

 

Lukas sighed in annoyance, though it was obvious he was enjoying himself, his rear end pressed up against the other in defiance of his words. Lukas was thoroughly enjoying the hand trailing down his naked body, finding what it was looking for, before quickly pulling back up, denying Lukas any pleasure from it. 

 

“Don’t tease me.” Lukas scolded as he felt his face heat up a bit, though it could have been from the steam filling the shower as it grew hotter. Berwald smiled against his skin. 

 

“Thought ya were washing?” He asked, making Lukas look away in annoyance. Berwald didn’t stop though, and was, in fact, only further persuaded to keep going. 

 

“Ya could get hurt.” Berwald reminded as he pressed Lukas against the wall. Water dripped down it, but Lukas was lost to the shower, feeling nothing but Berwald heat.

 

“Don’t care.” Lukas argued back. This was Berwald fault anyways. He had started it, he had to finish. 

 

Berwald was grinding against Lukas, the water making their bodies slide against one another. His hands worked their way up to Lukas’s chest, groping at his nipples. Lukas gasped and moaned, hating how easily he gave in at this. 

 

Berwald didn’t stop though, his lips trailing down the back of his neck, before turning into pleasurable love bites that made Lukas moan and gasp, each sound of pleasure further motivating Berwald to continue on. 

 

He pressed himself against Lukas, who could feel his hard cock as Berwald moved his hands down to Lukas’s hips, gripping them as he prepared. Lukas was growing cold from the lack of water on his skin, having been pushed against the far wall away from the warmth. 

 

“Are you going to do something or just stand there admiring me?” Lukas asked, already prepared for Berwald. He didn’t necessarily want to rush the action, but Berwald could go slow when it came to foreplay, very slow. Slower than what Lukas could stand at times. Berwald answered Lukas by reaching to his ass, slowly spreading apart his cheeks. 

 

“Ys can never let me enjoy you.” Berwald argued. He prefered slow and meaningful, and though Lukas wanted sex that meant something, sometimes he would prefer it to be hard and rough, something the elder wasn’t used to giving. 

 

“If I did, you’d enjoy me all day, and we’d never get started.” Lukas argued, before back onto Berwald, his head now pressed against his opening. Berwald sighed, before pushed in, connecting his mouth to the other’s skin as Lukas moaned out. He arched his body back as he was entered, and Berwald was careful about keeping himself planted, which was hard in a running shower. 

 

“Can’t move too much.” Berwald warned, which made the other whine in protest, obviously not interested in casual talk when the other’s dick was up his ass. 

 

“I’ll remember that for when I fuck you.” Lukas panted out, making Berwald roll his eyes, before he slowly began thrusting into Lukas. 

 

Though it may seem like the two were not enjoying themselves, this was a part of their routine. Both of them just liked sex, so the casual kind like the shower adventure was something they often did together. But both could be intimate too. They were no strangers to sudden gasps and biting on the skin. They could both pull hair to get what they wanted, or moan in such a way that it would fill the room completely. It was just a matter of circumstances, and this happened to be one where no real intimacy could be enjoyed, despite a shower being such a romanticized place. 

 

Lukas moaned and reached down, grabbing himself and pumping his hard member. Berwald slowly grew more into it, the hot water splashing on his back making him grow more eager to finish so they could get out and enjoy each other properly. It was their day off, after all, so he found it a bit silly that they would try this shower sex, when obviously neither of the two were much enjoying anything but the actual sex, but Lukas was also one to try new things. Berwald remembered the first time he tried brining handcuffs into the scene…

 

The thought made him a bit more excited than he had anticipated, and realized he was thrusting deep in Lukas, who was gripping at the smooth wall with his free hand, though there was nothing to hold. Berwald grabbed his hips to push deeper in, and Lukas was growing far more into it than before. 

 

He moaned out Berwald name, giving into the pleasure. He didn’t enjoy the setting much either, but who was he to deny Berwald’s naked body? He felt his lower abdomen grow warm, and soon the shower’s flow was drowned out by his own moans of pleasure as he came against the wall. 

 

Berwald was a bit surprised how soon that had came to Lukas, but perhaps it had been better than normal because Berwald had wanted it to end early. He thrusted in Lukas a bit more to get his own release, his cock throbbing as he tried, and soon he was able to force himself to come inside Lukas, causing another wave of moans to escape the other as he leaned against the wall, tired from the release. 

 

Berwald was hardly satisfied though, and as he pulled out, he watched his essence leak out of Lukas and drain into the tub. He wrapped his arms around Lukas and sighed. 

 

“Unhappy?” Lukas asked with a frown, though he was still trying to recover. The tips of his hair had begun to dry, and though he no longer felt too cold, Berwald’s body being pressed against him helping that, his nipples were still hard, showing that his body at least still felt it. 

 

Berwald shook his head, but stepped more into the stream of the water. He let it run in his hair. 

 

Lukas turned around to examine Berwald, and also stepped into the water. Lukas was used to Berwald’s large size, so he now recovered quite easily after sex, even in standing up positions. 

 

Lukas wrapped his arms around Berwald’s waist and allowed himself to once more be soaked up into the water and into Berwald. 

 

“I just wanted to try, I’ll make it up to you.” Lukas promised, sounding a bit more seductive than he probably had planned. Berwald merely leaned down and kissed the other, appreciating that he would never have to do this again. 

 

“Ya seemed to enjoy yerself.” Berwald said, wrapping his own arms around Lukas’s neck. Despite being the larger of the two, Lukas often made it a challenge to dominate over him, something Berwald allowed to happen, often enjoying the treatment. 

 

Lukas shrugged. “How could I not?” He asked, before pulling Berwald down into another sweet kiss. Berwald liked this better. Kissing in the shower. It didn’t have to be sexual. They could just enjoy how perfect the other was. 

 

“Ya actually need to wash now.” Berwald said with a slight chuckle, making Lukas roll his eyes, though a smile played on his pink lips. 

 

“Shut up, get out so I can clean.” Lukas suggested, though the shower was plenty big for Berwald to stay. 

 

“I could clean ya.” Berwald suggested, the hidden perv in him revealing itself a bit, but Lukas wasn’t interested. He would rather now actually get clean and into warm clothes so Berwald could strip them off later.

 

“Get out you dope.” Lukas said, smacking him lightly. Berwald smiled, before doing as he was told, stepping out into the bathroom. He dripped onto the tile floor, but he could clean that up later. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, looking towards the shower. 

 

Lukas had shut the curtain for the illusion of privacy, but his silhouette could still be seen. Berwald watched him as he lathered up a rag and ran it down his body. He flushed a bit, despite himself, realizing he had been staring. 

 

“Love ya.” Berwald said suddenly. Lukas rolled his eyes in the shower. 

 

“Get out of here you lovey dovey prick.” He said, but smiled to himself lightly.


End file.
